For more than twenty years, small cans of 134a automotive refrigerant have contained an EPA required ¾-inch Acme right-hand threaded sealed valve. California Air Resources Board recently required a self-sealing valve for California small cans in 2018. Starting Jan. 1, 2018, the EPA has mandated that all small cans of 134a automotive refrigerant be packaged with a ¾-inch Acme self-sealing valve.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an economical dispensing device adapted for use in combination with the newly mandated ¾-inch Acme self-sealing valves.